Sekai Days
by Tsubaxa
Summary: Abre tu mente e imagina  seguramente no como tú hayas pensado hasta ahora  School Days desde el punto de vista de la que es uno de los personajes más odiados  e incomprendidos  en este juego/anime. ¿Te atreves a intentarlo? ¡Capítulo nuevo subido!
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO AL DESASTRE

_Maldito chico fotogénico… Qué bien sale en esta foto… ¡Prometo que en cuanto le pase esta foto a Setsuna la borro!_

Eso quería pensar, así de fáciles quería pensar que serían las cosas. ¡Iba a ser sencillo! Sólo iba a tomarle una foto a ese estúpido de Itô Makoto que por razones desconocidas tanto le gustaba a mi amiga (aunque he de reconocer que fue muy amable con sus palabras aquel día hacia ella, me sentí tan mal cuando supe que no había estado allí yo misma para ayudarla…), se la pasaba, la hacía feliz, ¡y entonces todos felices!

Las flores de cerezo caían mientras le enseñaba mi regalo para ella, y su expresión fue tal y como en mi cabeza la había imaginado, no había nada de ella que me pudiera sorprender ya. Su felicidad era mi felicidad, y si algún otro sentimiento intentaba entrar en mí, ¡lo echaba a patadas!

Eran esos la clase de pensamientos que me hacían poder sonreír sin reparo a pesar de todo; en mi mente siempre divagaba y me dejaba llevar entre ellos. En ese momento recuerdo que empecé a imaginar unos hombrecillos en mi interior dándoles una brutal paliza a una especie de monstruos amorfos con cara antipática, que se me hacían ligeramente familiares, seguramente de un videojuego que mi mente recuerda de manera superficial.

-¿Y ya has decidido cómo le vas a empezar a hablar? ¿Harás el hechizo?- le pregunté a Setsuna, dándole unos pequeños codazos en su costado y sonriéndole con complicidad, mientras ella contemplaba su nueva adquisición.

Sólo recibí por respuesta una mirada sonrojada, y unos ojos algo más abiertos de lo normal. No me hizo falta nada más para conocer su respuesta.

Suspiré sonoramente y le posé una mano en su hombro.

-No te preocupes, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. Algún día tendremos la oportunidad de acercarnos a él, y la aprovecharemos. ¡Makoto Itô será el novio de Setsuna Kiyora!- alcé el brazo derecho en señal de lucha para darle más énfasis a mis palabras.

Sonriéndonos mutuamente, ambas comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida del instituto Sakakino para ir a mi casa, mientras planeábamos (quizás una lo hizo más que la otra…) cómo hacerle ver a Itô, que Setsuna era en realidad la mujer de su vida aunque él aún no lo supiera.

En cuanto Setsuna y yo nos separáramos, yo borraría esa foto…_Lo haría…_


	2. Capítulo 1

_¡Aquí está la oportunidad de la que hablaba! Setsuna, confía en mí, no voy a malgastar esta ocasión…_

Eso pensaba, con una sonrisa en la cara, al caminar a mi nuevo lugar en clase. Parecía que la suerte estaba de nuestro lado, esta repentina decisión del cambio de asientos, y el hecho de que mi nuevo compañero se tratara del mismo Makoto Itô no debía ser coincidencia.

Había estado pensando en muchas maneras diferentes de iniciar conversación con él en mi cabeza, pero todas las que comenzaban con el clásico "¡Hola!" se quedaban sin respuesta a las cuatro frases, lo que me dejaba lejos de entablar la amistad que quería alcanzar, así que decidí improvisar e interrogarlo sobre cualquier detalle, aunque quedara como entrometida.

_¡Todo por Setsuna!_

Cuando me faltaba apenas un metro para llegar a mi nuevo lugar en el aula, observé todo lo rápido y detalladamente posible que pude a Itô para evaluar cual sería la mejor pregunta que podría hacerle. No me fue difícil decidirme: estaba completamente absorto contemplando algo en su teléfono móvil.

-¡Oyeeee! ¿Qué estás mirando?- pregunté directa acercándome a él, con tono animado.

Él quedó petrificado al instante, probablemente debido al susto que le di. Pude ver también como el sudor comenzaba a aparecerse por su rostro, y como sus ojos se agrandaban hasta el tamaño de pelotas. Por su reacción debía haber dado en el clavo, la respuesta debía ser cuanto menos comprometida. Ya iba a tener conversación para varios minutos. Una primera ojeada, sin mucho detalle, me dejó en parte distinguir la foto de alguien de cabello largo y oscuro.

_ ¡Justo en el blanco!_ ¡_Sekai lo hiciste!_

-¡Ah! ¿Eso es el conjuro del teléfono?- pregunté, echándole un vistazo más detallado mientras hablaba.

En efecto, era la foto de una chica, la había visto por el instituto, lo único que sabía es que iba a mi curso, a otra clase, y que iba conmigo en la clase de gimnasia. Tenía su apellido en la punta de la lengua.

Él cerró la tapa de su teléfono y lo intentó alejar de mí, como si así pudiera evitar que lo viera ya. Era un chico divertido…e ingenuo.

_Qué tierno…_

- Itô, se ve que te interesan las cosas de moda- comenté con cierto asombro. Hasta ese momento pensaba que sólo las chicas hacíamos esa clase de bobadas (aunque yo siempre conservaba la esperanza de que alguna funcionara), es más, ni pensaba que el sexo masculino conociera de los rumores sobre este encantamiento.

-¡Te equivocas!- reclamó con tono de voz bastante más alto de lo que podía considerarse normal- ¡Además, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Saionji!

Con ese rostro malhumorado que mostraba y ese matiz infantil de sus quejas, me vino a la cabeza un niño de cinco años siendo descubierto en algo que él guardaba como el mayor de los secretos.

_¿Entonces de verdad a él…?_

Debía averiguar más sobre esto, y sobre su relación con ella.

-Qué frío eres…-opiné en voz alta, intentando molestarle. Lo primero para que me hablara de sus asuntos amorosos, era hacer fluir una mínima confianza entre nosotros, ¿y qué es una amistad sin incordiar un poquito? Además Itô parecía un chico gracioso.

-¿Por qué sales con eso de repente?- inquirió de la misma manera.

Suspiré para mí misma al darme cuenta de que quizás hasta ese momento Itô me había estado tomando por loca por acercarme y hablarle de manera tan espontánea. Con mi hallazgo de su fotografía en el teléfono, se me había olvidado hacer la presentación indicada tras mi primera frase de acercamiento. Me quedé mirando el papel en la pizarra donde iban marcando el nuevo lugar de colocación de los alumnos por nuestro número de lista para que él siguiera la trayectoria de mi mirada.

_¡Muy bien, Sekai, tú siempre tan lista! Debes hacer esto bien por Setsuna, así que intenta seguir el plan trazado o acabarás asustando al objetivo-estúpido-número uno._

-A partir de hoy nos vamos a sentar juntos- le expliqué por si aún no le había quedado claro qué debía mirar-, ¡así que vamos a llevarnos bien, Itô Makoto-kun!

-Sí, sí…-contestó desganado, y no con demasiada ilusión. ¡Lo estaba perdiendo!

-Qué frío eres…-repetí molestándolo para hacer más ameno el ambiente.

-No en realidad- continuó con ese deje desmotivado.

Sería mejor si cambiaba de táctica. ¡Esto no se acababa aquí!

-Oye, Itô, tú eres bueno estudiando, ¿verdad?- intenté cambiarle de tema hacia otro con más salidas.

-No en realidad- parecía que le hubiera dado a rebobinar y reproducido de nuevo su frase anterior, porque había sonado exactamente igual. ¡Así no había manera!

-¡Qué frío eres…!- exclamé nuevamente yo también entonces, ya con más motivos.

Sólo había una forma de hacerle hablar un poquito más, y mi mente me había dado justo lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento: ya tenía el apellido de la chica de la foto.

-Oye, Itô…-comencé a hablarle de nuevo antes de darle tiempo a responder a lo anterior.

-¿Qué?-preguntó cansinamente, sin ni siquiera mirarme. Seguro que lo siguiente lo volvía a avivar en sus palabras.

Sonreí en mi interior por un instante, hasta que recordé que si yo tenía razón no era una buena noticia.

-Te gusta Katsura-san de la clase cuatro-dije sin pretender que lo preguntaba siquiera.

Como yo sospeché, la expresión de su cara se tornó al momento completamente hasta una especie de mueca digna de plasmar en una fotografía para tenerla de recuerdo. Estaba claro que esa chica le gustaba, y bastante. Sino fuera por el hecho de que las posibilidades de Setsuna prácticamente estaban reducidas a cero, seguramente me hubiera echado a reír, porque en ese momento aún tenía más cara de idiota de lo habitual.

_No sólo se han reducido las posibilidades de Setsuna…_

-¿Lo viste?- quiso saber cargado de nervios e interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Lo vi- confirmé tras soltar una pequeña risa para hacerme la interesante, asumiendo de una vez la situación.

Las clases comenzaron, y yo decidí que sería mejor si dejaba el tema. A Itô le gustaba esa chica, y mucho, no tenía mucho que hacer, aunque me apenara mucho el pensar en mi amiga.

_Y no sólo en ella…_

Lo mejor sería apartarme del camino y no pensar más en esto.

_Lo siento Setsuna, ¡no pude hacer nada por ti! Te compensaré…_

Una voz me sacó de mis reflexiones.

-Oye, Saionji- era el mismo Itô; me llamaba- ¡Te digo que me oigas!- murmuró casi en voz alta, exaltado.

-Estamos en medio de las clases- repuse de forma tranquila para que dejara de hacer tanto escándalo.

-¡No se lo digas a nadie!- me pidió con su, ya conocido, tono malhumorado y en parte infantil.

Supe enseguida a qué se refería.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté sin entender. Con lo obvios que eran sus sentimientos hacia Katsura, no le veía el sentido a que yo lo tuviera que guardar en secreto, ¡si al acercarse a él se veía casi un cartel luminoso con la noticia!

-¡Eso no importa!- sentenció elevando su voz cada vez más y más.

Itô podía ser realmente adorable...

Tan idiota y adorable que no se dio cuenta de que prácticamente estaba chillando ya. El profesor, por supuesto, lo escuchó, y nos llamó la atención, haciendo que mi compañero de asiento finalmente recordase donde estábamos y se callara.

Como veis, esto es tal cual el anime, sólo plasmado desde el punto de vista de Sekai. Me hubiera gustado más poder hacer esto desde el juego, pero hubiera sido más confuso por tener demasiados finales, muchas opciones diferentes que escribir, etc. También llegaría a muchas menos personas, porque muchos se quedan en el anime, y como mi propósito es que entiendan al personaje el mayor número de personas, me quedo con esto, aunque algunas partes sucedan demasiado deprisa.

¡Espero que os guste! Lo dejo por ahora aquí para ver si a alguien le interesa. En el siguiente capítulo iría el proceso en el cual Sekai decide ayudar a Makoto a pesar de gustarle… (el resto del capítulo uno del anime en definitiva xD)

Siempre son más que bien recibidas las críticas constructivas u opiniones que vayáis teniendo (aunque no vale insultar a Sekai y decir lo mala que es sin seguir leyendo, y, si no os creéis lo que vayáis descubriendo, comprobarlo en el anime _ xD)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
